Piano Man
by DarkHero-DuoMaxwell
Summary: A song fic to billy joel's the Piano man pairing BotanX kurama...You'll see who the rest of the people are...some OOc..with hiei...Read and review..its my first song fic


disclaimer: no I do not own yuu yuu hakusho and I dont own the "piano man" thats billy joel...I changed the lyrics a bit for the story...dont flame me for that.

a/n I might change my pen name to dark duo but hey this is my first song fic...I will be doing more gundam wing fics...oh and check out my I hate this war fic...thanks ..this is dedicated to jessica(xxsillaxx) and ericka(elasti girl) for who knew i was going to write this...

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_the regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old woman sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to her tonic and gin_

_She say, Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger girl's clothes_

_Da da da de de da_

_da da de de da da da_

I pulled up the stool to the baby grand piano in the back of the bar, the smell of marbelo's and fresh shots of tequila met my sensitive nose. The piano was an older one but I had played it for about a year at this bar, making money from tips was my second job. My fingers reached back to tighten the crimson ponytail at the nape of my neck,older people always tell me to get a haircut but im working my way through college and I need to eat...even if the scholarship paid for the tuition and dorms...I cant spare money for a haircut.

"son could you play me a memory, well im not really sure how it goes. But its said and sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger girl's clothes" said an older woman sitting next to me.Her pink hair was graying and her face showed the wrinkles of time but I Just smiled and beganto play the song she had been asking me to play and I had been playing for the past year for her every time she came in.

"No problem genkai" I said as I began the song.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

Botan smiled my way as she waited tables, and passed out drinks. To tell you the truth she has to be the only girl I would date in this town.Most girls my age are very melodramatic, and cant go through one movie without crying or screaming their heads off. My ears are still ringing like church bells from my last date, and yes the girls do chase me..its very annoying after three months.

_Now yusuke at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

_He says kurama, I believe this is killing me_

_As the smile ran away from his face_

_Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place_

Yusuke handed me a Jack and coke, the only drink for me tonight. He had the looks of the late james dean and the attitude to comlete the resemblance. To quote the man'_live fast die young and leave a beautiful corpse' _was his motto.

"kurama this is killing me" he said as his rebelious smile fadeded from view.

"Or maybe its the lack of girls in this bar..but thats just me" I said adding my two sense.

he slicked back his dark black hair and took my finished glass,then threw it in with the other dirty glasses.

"Im sure I could be a movie star If I could get out of this town" He smiled at me then requested a song from a movie he liked.

I sat down and began to sing the song as I pushed the keys with my long fingers.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

_Now kuzuma is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talking with hiei who's still in the navy_

_And probably will be for life_

Hiei talked of travels and places we would probably never go. He sat next to me when I took a break from playing for about five minutes. The 20' somthing man was very anti social and almost never talked to anyone besides me, he lived at the base a mile from the bar. The fact that he talked to me was that we had know each other our whole lives.

"Its the only job im suited for, I dont think I'll get out soon. I dont see why you never joined It was there all the time, but then you recived that scholarship to UF and never thought about it again." he said drinking a dacary.

"Your always right..." I laughed and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in"

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinking alone_

Another sleazy buissness man threw a overused line at botan,she just rolled her eyes and too his glass. As she came up to me I laughed. Making her laugh as well as she gave me a glass of water, I hardly drink when I work beacause it interfears to much.

"so another one Tried to get you" I said leaning back in the chair I was in.

"Yes but Kurama.." she said stoping mid sentance.

"what"I said sitting up straight, this might be the moment I was waiting for

"I want to date you...Your not sleazy like the rest..and your not a drunk.."

"I wanted to date you for a whole year..but I was just too shy" I said standing up.

So many people are lonley in this place, maybethats why they come. They need a place to sulk and to let their tired minds wander. We get all types of people in here, vetrans tell me stories of war, the workers tell me of their days, the many doctors and nurses tell me to hang in there and that I will be one of them some day. I think of this as I sit back and sing while the cute waitress who waited for me for so long takes a break to sing backup.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_

_To forget about life for awhile._

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say "Man, what are you doin' here?_

koenma gives me a smile as he looks at the gathered crowd. And he knows its me they come to hear sing, and with me this bar not be filled. I smile as the patrons put tips in my jar, as I play their memories beacuse thats why they keep coming here.I laugh when they say "man what are you doing here" because im the one that they come to when no one listens...its the piano mans job to keep memories alive..thats what botan always says..

_Da da da de de da_

_da da de de da da da_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright. _"


End file.
